


The Heart of the Sea

by jdreamix



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Moana (2016) Fusion, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Summaries, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Why doesn’t ren have a proper tag, author doesn't know how to tag, hypno and xB don't have official tags either give them love, no beta we die like men, why is mumbos ship tag his real name
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24675094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jdreamix/pseuds/jdreamix
Summary: Life on the Hermit is quite simple really. Everyone takes turns doing tasks that benefit them all as they venture out on the sea.Why did Etho have to get the treasure hunting task this time when surely he'd have little to show for it?Maybe this blue gem will bring them enough cash to get by until he discovers the consequences of taking mysterious items...
Relationships: Etho/Daniel M. | VintageBeef, Oliver Brotherhood/Charles | Grian/Viktor | Iskall85 (Mentioned), impulseSV & Tango Tek & Zedaph (Video Blogging RPF) (Mentioned), xBCrafted/Hypnotized (Mentioned)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35





	1. A Sturdy Temple

**Author's Note:**

> heavily inspired by the fic The scoundrels that stole his heart. Also i was listening to the 1 hour loop of resource gathering while writing this and the sound of mining by elybeatmaker he is a GOD

It wasn’t uncommon to stumble upon a treasure map when one is a pirate, which is why Etho didn’t see any reason not to set course toward this newly discovered map’s location.

Was the map written in some language he didn’t understand? Perhaps, but treasure equals money, and money equals supplies. Besides that, if Captain Cleo deemed it safe to go after then surely what could go wrong with his excursion. Unfortunately, this was the chore that Etho got stuck with on the Hermit for the week. So here he was, in his little row boat and setting sail to find a bit of loot in order to feed his shipmates for the foreseeable future.

Directions may not have been his strong suit but he’d be damned if he let Grian make fun of him for getting lost. Compass on one knee and map spread across his lap, Etho looks at the small island the Hermit had docked on as he tried to make out any landmarks from the map along the coast. Spotting a vaguely similar pillar to those on the map, he set out along the east side of the island and beached his boat directly in front of his destination.

“Well this seems like a good place to start. You stay here, boat,” Etho spoke to his non-sentient companion as he grabbed his pack of food and torches.

After ensuring that his boat was securely on the shore, Etho approached what appeared to be an entrance into the dense jungle surrounding the heart of the island. Bracing himself, he entered the brush and made sure to keep an eye out for traps of any kind. After about twenty minutes or so of calculated adventuring, and no encounters with traps of any kind, Etho was starting to feel pretty confident in his venture. No traps, no animals, not even mosquitos! This was great, he thought to himself as a structure came into view upon nearing the end of the trail.

The temple, he supposed it could be called, wasn’t too magnificent in image but Etho hoped that no other pirates had looted the place yet as it didn’t seem to be in a bad state of repair. A few vines grew up the walls and stone was cracked here and there, but aside from these blemishes the temple looked brand new. All that gave away the age of the looming structure was the style of building and the forgotten language carved around the entrance way. Etho took this slightly concerning information in stride, and placed the map in his pack in exchange for torches to light the dark corridors ahead.

A sweep of the entrance revealed no traps, which only served to aid the eeriness that was beginning to grow at the back of Etho’s mind. Brushing it off as luck, Etho ventured down the first corridor. It was sparsely decorated on the interior, nothing of too much value that he considered worth grabbing in search of the real treasure he knew lies within. There didn’t seem to be any other direction to go from the main hall other than down a central staircase from which a soft blue light was emanating. It was then that Etho realized that it was maybe a bit too easy to get into the temple and wander around unharmed, any other treasure worth getting usually had one deadly trap or two. Deciding that he had come this far, so he better check it out anyway. He descended the staircase and approached the light source.

The room at the bottom of the stairs was empty save for the far wall where, encased in the stone, rests a blue gem. It was about the size of Etho’s fist and was radiating light so bright that he had to squint a little before inspecting the room further and seeing nothing of interest. 

Well a glowing stone isn’t nothing, he concluded and crossed the room to the gem.

He grabbed the gem and pulled it out of the space in the wall. Immediately the glowing ceased as Etho held the gem and examined it, noting the thicker band around the middle and it’s perfectly spherical shape. After placing the gem into his pack, he inspects the wall around where the gem was placed only to find the hole missing. With this realization, Etho decides that he has overstayed his welcome in this strange temple and promptly begins to find his way back to the boat. Knowing that there are no traps about, Etho hightails it back to the shore, not noticing how the forest seems to wilt behind him as he leaves.


	2. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Etho brings his bounty back to the Captain and gets a warm welcome from his worrying boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohh boys we got a little spicy. Well as spicy as one can be when one has never written anything remotely romantic. This is mostly a filler chapter tbh

Rowing back to the Hermit seemed to take less time than getting to the temple as the added weight in Etho’s pack gave him a sense of urgency. Chattering of his crewmates could be heard from a short distance away as he approached, bringing a smile to his face. Tying the boat to one of the many ropes hanging overboard, Etho began to climb up the side of the ship, thankful for the ladder close by.

Once Etho had pulled himself over the edge of the deck, he surveyed those who were out on the deck. While a few people were lounging in the shaded corners, most of the Hermits bustled about completing maintenance or taking care of daily tasks. Grian, Scar, and Xisuma could be seen across the main deck wrestling a large net of fish that appeared to have been hauled overboard moments before his arrival. Further up the deck, Etho noted Joe and Iskall pouring over maps, presumably to figure out the next port the ship would discreetly dock at. While all of this was fine and dandy, Etho needed to locate their trusty Captain and inform her of his findings.

Trekking onwards and into the Captains study under the bow, Etho heard voices from beyond the door and knocked twice before opening and making his presence known. Inside, Captain Cleo and Mumbo were discussing something he assumed had to do with the upkeep on the ship’s inner mechanisms. Upon seeing him, Cleo gave him a smile and wrapped up with Mumbo as he slipped out the door behind Etho.

“So Etho, I sure hope that we haven’t sent you on a wild goose chase with that old map there,” Cleo began, clearly noting the distinct lack of presumed treasure in his arms.

“Well I wouldn’t say it was entirely useless,” Etho paused to open his pack and remove the hefty gem, “but this was all I could find.”

Passing the gem over to Cleo, Etho held his breath in anticipation for the disappointing reaction he was sure to get. After a few moments turning the sphere in her hands, Cleo shifted her focus to Etho’s nervous stature.

“Ah, well you can’t win them all! We’ll see how much this is worth once we get into town. Better luck on the next map then,” the Captain spoke cheerfully and placed the gem into a nearby chest.

Etho felt his entire body relax and confusion enter him as Cleo’s reaction differed from his expectations. Surely he could have done a better job then one measly gem? Not one to look a gift horse in the mouth, Etho just smiled back at her and started to retreat back towards the door.

“I want you to be the one to get it examined, however, since it was your discovery.” Cleo continued, unperturbed by Etho’s attempted escape. “Oh and you’ll be taking Doc with you this time.”

“What? I can handle it Cleo, please don’t make Doc babysit me again! Is Beef making you do this?”Etho whined at the enforced buddy system.

“Even if Beef was making me do it, you know it’s better to go into town in pairs anyways,” she ended with a pointed stare which left no room for argument. If he wanted to be allowed off the boat any time in the near future, he would agree to being under Doc’s supervision.

“Fine, but I’m not happy about it.”

“Glad we’ve got that cleared up. Speaking of Beef, I’m sure you’d like to know that he wanted to see you when you came back. He’s down in the sleeping quarters waiting.”

With a final nod in his direction, Cleo went back to her duties as Captain, effectively dismissing him to seek out his boyfriend. Weaving through bustling bodies towards the rear of the ship, Etho waved at Bdubs and Keralis peeling potatoes in the corner and dodged the swing of False’s sword when passing her sparring with Ren just next to the staircase before heading below deck. Following the dimly lit passageway to the sleeping quarters was almost as easy as breathing after having been a part of the Hermit crew for nearly three years. Before he could begin reminiscing, Etho passed through the entryway where their beds lined the walls and was greeted by the sight of Beef folding some spare sheets.

Given that his boyfriend’s back was towards the door, it only made sense that Etho would attempt to sneak up on him. Attempt being the key word here seeing how he underestimated just how close he was to a bedpost and promptly tripped over it. His less than graceful descent to the floor surely marked his arrival, if the dull pain in his shoulder had any indication. Peeking up to gauge Beef’s reaction to his fall, Etho was blessed with the sight of his boyfriend doubling over trying to contain his laughter, but one look at Etho’s red face broke his resolve.

“Oh my goodness, I should have known you’d try something like that! Babe, we live here and you still trip over things that don’t move,” Beef gasped between laughs.

A gentle grip on his wrists startled Etho into realizing that he had covered his face in embarrassment, Beef’s smiling face filling his vision as his boyfriend helped him off the ground. Regaining his footing, Etho felt the tension of his shameful moment melt away when that smiling mouth met his own pouting one. Strong hands on his waist pulled him closer and Etho smiled as he wrapped his arms around Beef’s neck to deepen the kiss, long since used to the scratch of a beard against his cheeks.

Once wandering hands started to travel below the belt, a squeeze to his ass made Etho give out a little squeak before pulling away from the kiss. His boyfriend only gives a smug grin as Etho faux glares at him.

“So how was your expedition? You’re not hurt are you?”

Ah, there was the mothering persona Etho annoyingly loved.

“It was fine, _mom_. Come on, baby, I know how to handle myself! Bedsides, there weren’t even any traps. I wasn’t even gone that long,” Etho replies with a frown.

“I know you can handle yourself, E. I just worry,” Beef mirrors the frown, “I love you and want you to be safe.”

“I know, I love you too.”

“Wait, did you say no traps? That’s odd given how old that map seemed to be.”

“Yeah it was strange but all that was in there was one measly gem. Besides, now you know that there was no reason to worry.” Etho flashes a smile and pulls his lover closer once again.

“I suppose that’s true.”

The two men stand contently in each other’s embrace before the clearing of a throat broke them out of their trance. Both snap their heads to where Doc leans on the doorframe, smirking at the display of affection. Etho raises an eyebrow at their visitor, wanting to know WHY his quality time with his boyfriend is being interrupted.

“Hate to break up this touching moment, but Cleo is having a meeting so you better get your asses upstairs in the next ten minutes,” Doc drawls before turning around and heading back up above deck.

Etho lets out a sigh before Beef drags him back into a final slow kiss. The two turn to join the rest of the crew on the deck, hands clasped tightly together, ready to receive their Captains instructions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again feedback is welcome! This is turning out to be way longer than I expected

**Author's Note:**

> Helloooo I've been binging Hermitcraft for like 3 weeks now and it's safe to say I'm obsessed. Here's what I call the "shitty attempts at fanfic" as I try to improve my writing. feedback is appreciated ^,^


End file.
